Let Me Be With You!
by darkness-fire-tiger
Summary: Rei and the others start high school, but who said that this school was normal?.... maybe there will be some romance for the bladers.... soz i suck at summaries just read abd give some ideas


**darkness-fire-tiger**: ok im not really good at making up my own fics so take it easy on me.

'thinking'

"speaking"

action of some sort

Chapter 1 - Dreams

Rei's P.O.V

sighs 'it's the first day of High school and im a nervous reck…… what will ever become of me'.

"Rei, hey Rei" A bouncy cheerful voice shouted, I turned a 180 degrees turn and was nearly run over by a very happy blond teen. Jumps out of the way

"Max slow down, why are you so excited today huh? its school" Rei asked.

"Yeah!" Came the voice of a male teen from behind them.

"TYSON!" Max shouted and glomped the navy haried teen.

"Easy Max easy" The boy referred to be Tyson said patting is friend lightly on the head.

"Well Max you still haven't answered my question about being so excited to go to school" I butted in.

Then a small mischievous grin appeared on Max's face and he said

"Cuz there are these really cute boys at that school" **(they are all gay)**

"hmph!" Tyson protested and turned away from Max with his arms folded tightly over his chest.

"Aww, come on Ty-chan I didn't mean it that way" Max whined and kissed him on the check. I just merely watched them with amusement and thought that they were a cute couple, until a HOT! teen walked past by with a gang of another four friends walking behind him.

Normal P.O.V.

Tyson and Max were discussing about the 'cute boys at school' thing whilst Rei was enchanted by the other boy walking 20 meters away from him. He had mid-long black hair that went to the end of his neck and white bangs which framed his charming face, he had dark golden eyes much like Rei's but darker. On his left check there was two strips of black face paint, he wore white cargo pants which was hanging slightly at the waist with two belts clipped around his pants. His wore a black V-shaped muscular shirt to show a well-kept body with a white un-buttoned shirt over, on his wrists there were arm bands. He was walking in the middle of the gang with his four friends around him, two red-heads one with short hair and ice blue eyes the other with long hair and silver-grey eyes. One lilac-haired hunk and a blond with glasses **(not the geek sorta thing)**. As they walked past Max and Tyson the both of them stopped their arguments and just stared, on the other hand Rei was transfixed and unable to move. They walked past Rei and the tall dark haired teen smiled at Rei and with is deep rich voice he greeted.

"Hi", and walked on.

Rei thought that he was going to melt on the spot. 'Ok now I believe in love at first sight' Rei thought.

"Whoa! Rei that guy actually said 'hi' to you" Tyson said with his mouth hanging open

"Yeah, I know that" Rei replied still looking at the guy who greeted him.

All three of them were walking up to the school when another boy about their age with two-toned blue hair, muscle shirt, cargo pants, white scarf and blue face paint walked up to them.

"KAI!" Max greeted ran over and glomped him

"Max, get off me its only been 3 months for pete's sake" Kai growled

"Well it has been quite a while you know" Rei backed up

Tyson was the second one to glomp Kai or at least he tried to but Kai pushed him away

"Hey! what did you do that for" Tyson shouted

"Being glomped by Max is more than enough and you know how much I hate it so you are just trying to irritate me" Kai retorted and began talking to Rei

"So, you got the letter as well?" Kai asked whilst heading for the school gates

"Yeah but I just hope I get a passing grade so I can go to College… what about you?" Rei replied

"Well I still wonder about this letter, if we go to school Mr. D could have told us himself but we got letters instead" Kai wondered

The two other teens caught up with them and was just about to ask what they were talking about until the bell rang.

"Well I guess we are all in the same classes huh?" Tyson asked when he looked at his timetable

"Oh crap" Kai mumbled under his breath, Rei could just hear what he said and giggled. The four friends walked into a classroom and took their seats until the door opened again and four of the teens that walked past Rei and co. seated themselves behind Rei and the others.

Rei's P.O.V.

'Oh my god! there he is' squeals to myself 'and he is sitting right behind me kyaaaaa!' I turned my head a bit to my right so that I could just see him out of the corner of my eye. 'Damn, he is soooo HOT!' small giggles 'ok, ok Rei calm down you sound like a fan girl'. The teacher walked in and greeted her students.

"Today class we have four new students" Ms. Shimasa said and beckoned us to stand up. I turned around with Kai and the others and came face-to-face with HIM I quickly turned around and hid my face 'cuz I knew I looked like the traffic lights. The class was history and it was BORING! I was bored to tears until the teacher said we should pair up with someone to do the history project about the second WW. I was for sure going to pair up with Kai until the teacher said.

"This time I will not let you chose who your partner will be so I will call out the register and that person will be your partner… Mizuhara Max, Khuznetsov Byran

Hiwatari Kai, Ivanov Tala Kinomiya Tyson, Hashiro Dante and Kon Rei with Shiang Taichi" Ms. Shimasa stopped there. 'ok now I know what his name is… yes'

"Now I would like you all to move so that you are sitting nest to your partners" Ms. Shimasa told the class. There was rustlings and people murmuring and moving. 'I looked around and saw my dream boy walking towards me'

Normal P.O.V.

Taichi packed his bag and moved to sit beside Rei at the front.

"Hi" Taichi greeted with a smile.

that was all but if you want more R&R


End file.
